Rare Furcorn
|release date = 2014-10-10 |release version = 1.3.0 |element1 = Plant |element2 = Cold |class = Rare |subclass = Natural |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Plant, Cold, Earth, Gold, Shugabush |beds required = 2 |size = 1 x 1 |breeding = If Available: + Potbelly and Mammott |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 40 |buying price gem 2 = Shugabush: 375 |buying price starpower = 1,500 |selling price coin = 5,500 |placement xp = 2,750 |regular version = |epic version = }} Description The Rare Furcorn has the same build as the usual Furcorn, but there are a few differences. The most noticeable is that it is now bright pink. It has purple toenails, and is fluffier at the cheeks. Its eyes are tinged yellow orange. It also has fewer teeth, and a magenta and lavender spotted flower, that is shaped like a bow, instead of a leaf at the end of the twig on its head. Song Same as regular Furcorn Song. Breeding The Rare Furcorn monster can only can be bred or purchased during certain weekend events introduced in version 1.3.0. Its parentage is the same as the regular Furcorn. The only combination is: + (Potbelly and Mammott) On Shugabush Island, the Rare Furcorn can be purchased with diamonds, bred with Shugabush and Furcorn, or teleported from any other island it is found on once it reaches level 15. Note that even when a special breeding weekend is happening, it is possible to get either a regular or Rare Furcorn. Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular Furcorn may fail, and give a Rare Furcorn as a result instead of the regular Furcorn. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Availability was available to breed and purchase in the Market during these times: *TBA was available in the StarShop during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Furcorn|9||Floofy Nest|24||Harpsitree|14||Yum Yum Tree|18| }} Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Furcorn. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Name Origin The name "Furcorn" appears to be a combination of "furry" and "acorn," which is appropriate since it is a tiny, furry plant creature. Costumes Spooktacle Rare Furcorn Spooktacle 2019.png|2014, 2019 Rare Furcorn Spooktacle 2015.png|2015 Rare Furcorn Spooktacle 2016.png|2016 - 2017 Rare Furcorn Spooktacle 2018.png|2018 In October 2014, the Rare Furcorn dressed up with a "Jason mask" from the Friday the 13th movies. For 2015, the Rare Furcorn put on a Dr. Hannibal Lector mask, and it's ribbon turned red. For 2016 & 2017 Rare Furcorn repeated the 2014 Jason mask, except with blue highlights onit's mask and a blue ribbon. This was also repeated on April 13th-16th 2018, celebrating Friday 13th. On October 2018, there were a few adjustments to the costume, including a scratches and wear on the mask and a black bow. On September 13th-16th 2019, there was yet another remake of the costume, this time with the same pink bow, repeating that of the original 2014 version. Yay Rare Furcorn Yay 2014.png|2014 - 2019 On December 15th, 2014, the Rare Furcorn dressed up with a red bow and red-and-white-striped socks. This was repeated for all subsequent seasons. Notes * s were the first Rare Monsters to be available in the game. * The egg and the sound of this monster are still the same as those of a Furcorn. This is because the creators planned to have something like "The Ugly Duckling", where there was one baby swan among all the usual baby ducks. ** One person asked about this egg issue and My Singing Monsters replied, "Hi there! There is no error - the eggs of Rare Monsters are designed to be the same as their Common counterparts. It's sort of like how the Ugly Duckling's egg looked like the duck eggs... until it hatched. Players will have to pay special attention to breeding and incubation times so that they know when a Rare is on its way!", meaning that the egg was meant to be the same as for a common Furcorn. * They were the first Rare monster to have a costume. * One of the default names for the Rare Furcorn is "Glittza", which appears to be a stylization of the word "Glitz", meaning "attractive in a showy and often superficial way". See also Monster Names for a list of other names. * Rare Furcorns were re-offered on 17th January 2015, selected by a vote on the game's Facebook page. * All Rare Furcorn Halloween dresses are reference to horror movies. * Rare Furcorn is one of the last monsters to be available in the StarShop as part of a Rares Duet. The other is Rare Scups. * Rare Furcorn and the common Furcorn are the first monsters to dress up out of season, on 13th April 2018 in celebrating Friday the 13th. ** It, alongside the common and Rare Punkletons, was released between 13th and 16th April 2018. ** The same applied with on July 13th to 16th 2018, but this time with in-season Hoola and Rare Hoola. Category:Monsters Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Rare Monsters Category:Plant Category:Cold Category:Mirror Islands Category:Plant Island Category:Cold Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Shugabush Island Category:Natural Monsters